


Counter-Intelligence

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: It's astonishing how quickly a fight against an arch-enemy can turn into ravenous sex.  But then again, you're dealing with the Sin Sorcerer here.Kim and Shego engage in a short-lived battle and our clever agent has to figure out how she can extract some necessary plans from her defeated rival.  Absolute lust ensues.





	Counter-Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> The characters have been aged up as this story takes place much later on in Kim's Highschool life. However, I've checked the Underage box just in case that's still not comfortable for some people.

It was the top floor of an office building where they met yet again. Kim Possible, special agent extraordinaire, was locked in combat with her arch-enemy Shego. Kim dodged wildly to the left and nearly face-planted, but managed to slide up onto her knees with her grappling hook in-hand. She fired the hook past her opponent, who cackled and pointed her glowing hand at Kim.

"Ha! You missed, amateur!"

"Wasn't aiming for you," Kim retorted with a smirk, her grappling hook wrapping around a pipe behind Shego. She reeled herself in to the hook and zipped off the ground toward it, riding the wire through the air and holding her legs out for a double drop-kick aimed right at Shego's stupid, pretty face. However, the wild tug and high speeds had her aim off, and what started out as a kick quickly turned into her planting her crotch firmly against Shego's face. The look of horror on the other girl's face right before impact was priceless, and Kim let go of the grappler to turn the move into an impromptu hurricanrana and slammed the other girl down flat on her back, legs still locked firmly around her neck.

Muffled shouting and struggling from Shego was met with Kim pulling out her phone and lifting it up into the air, smiling for a selfie before typing 'Caught the bad guy again, nbd' and saving the shot. Returning to the task at-hand, Kim unlocked her legs and planted herself firmly on her opponent's chest, staring down at her with a grin.

"What's your plan considering Ron anyway?" she asked, mostly a formality at this point. She knew Shego wasn't going to talk. Indeed, the other young woman just shrugged and chuckled.

"You think I can follow any of that nutty Doctor's plans? Ron could be fighting sharks in space right now for all I know."

Kim frowned. Although that very-well might be true about the space sharks, she also knew that Shego knew what was going on. How could she extract that information out of such a skillful agent, though? While she was deliberating, Kim watched as Shego's eyes trained downward, then opened wide. The girl began to blush quite thickly.

"Uh, Shego? We're fighting, not oggling. And I'm in high-school." The other girl barely suppressed a smile, nodding her head towards Kim's crotch.

"Honey, I just found out more about you than I ever wanted to."

There was a brief silence as the gears turned in Kim's head. Shego spelled it out for her.

"Your pants ripped, sweetie."

Kim, in sheer shock, jumped off of her opponent and turned around, inspecting her pants. They had, in fact, ripped open. And on the day she had decided to go commando, of all days. God, how was she going to live this one down? In her brief moment of embarrassment, Kim had left herself open. Shego came up from behind, hands aglow with energy, and slashed her hard across the back. Kim cried out in surprise and fell, waiting for the burning pain... but it didn't come. She rolled over onto her back and sat up on her elbows, shooting a dirty look at her opponent.

"You missed my back."

"Wasn't aiming for it," Shego explained, her tone almost apathetic as she looked at her hand like she was inspecting a nail. Kim arched an eyebrow, and Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice tits?" she clarified, voice full of frustration. Kim looked down at herself and, for one moment, the world froze and everything was terrible. She screamed and covered herself, since she no longer had a shirt to do that for her. The girl glared up at her opponent, eyes full of fire.

"Shego, what gives! That's underhanded even for you!" Kim stood up, one arm covering herself while the other put up defense. Shego just cackled and set her hands alight once more.

"Sweetheart," she started, sauntering forward menacingly, "you can't hope to defend yourself with one arm tied in front of your breasts. That sounded better in my head, but still; give up and I might let you walk out of here with your pants on."

"No chance! Bring it, Shego."

Big mistake. Kim leapt forward and opened with a huge kick, but Shego punished her for her anger by slipping underneath and rising up to catch the younger girl with a hard elbow. She followed up with claws across Kim's thigh, ripping the very last bit of cloth from the girl's body as she fell to the ground, too disoriented to cover herself up. Shego stepped forward, one hand on her hip, and cackled.

"Looks like you're having an off day, sweetheart. Maybe next time I'll go easier on you, hm?" She turned to leave, but Kim was back on her knees and preparing to stand up.

"Not so fast! I'm still, urgh, ready to fight!" If she could just move, that was. She was panting heavily and having trouble getting her legs up to stand, and Shego looked down at her with disdain. That awful expression of misery was cute on the younger girl, she thought with a mischievous smirk. Shego started to step towards her threateningly.

"I think you need a lesson about who's in charge here," she began, her heels clacking loudly on the ground. Each echoing step was like a tiny alarm in Kim's head, yelling for her body to get moving. Soon, Shego was upon her. Kim opened her mouth to speak but a gloved hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and, before she could speak, the girl found her mouth muffled by a spandex-covered crotch. Shego was holding the younger girl's face against her uniform, softly grinding her hips against it.

"That's a good girl," she murmured, her voice lilting just a bit. She sounded cocky and condescending, and Kim hated it. But god damn, was it hot. There was a hint of a scent from the woman's pussy that just barely teased Kim's senses, and something about the way Shego held shameless eye-contact with her just tantalized the redhead. In a span of seconds the girl's mind went fully into the gutter as she realized what was happening and what might happen if she let it go on. And so she did, eagerly.

"What, nothing to say now?" Shego taunted, her breaths becoming steadily heavier, "it's almost like you like me," she giggled. Despite her initial intentions to teach the little brat a lesson, Shego's eyes popped open wide when she felt the soft push of a tongue against her crotch. She pulled back, her spandex dripping just slightly with a strand of drool, and looked to Kim. The redhead's strong-willed expression hadn't changed, but something about her smirk was dripping with an interesting sort of lust.

"Y-you, er," Shego began, stammering a bit in her confusion.

"I thought you were teaching me a lesson?" Kim shot back, arching an eyebrow, "Or is it my turn to play teacher?" In her surprise, Shego didn't notice Kim's subtle switch-foot, and was feeling the consequences as the younger girl swept a leg against her ankles and pinned her against the floor. Shego's eyes shot open wide again after the thud, only to find Kim's tits staring her right in the face.

"I'm gonna teach you a couple lesson in honesty," Kim said, her voice absolutely laced with venom. She lowered her chest about half an inch from Shego's face and huffed hotly in anticipation.

"Now be honest with me, Shego. Do what you know you want to with my breasts."

Shego snarled, but it was for show. Her eyes were firmly locked to the younger girl's breasts, her cute pink nipples, the supple skin swaying back and forth just slightly with her movements. Holy shit, Kim was her type of girl. How had she never noticed before? She was lying to herself, she realized with a hot sigh, the warm breath tickling Kim's sensitive nipples. Shego rolled her eyes, wearing the kind of smile that says "fuck it I'm down for anything".

The older girl leaned in close, brushing her face against Kim's perky young breasts. She grazed them with her cheeks and nose, mouth only tentatively reaching up to lavish each in licks and kisses after she worked up the courage. It was almost like Shego was expecting a camera crew to leap out and yell "SURPRISE" with how delicately she was behaving, but once her hot, moist tongue touched Kim's breasts the redhead began to softly sigh and bite her lip. Holy shit, this was for real. They really were going to do this, right here and now. And, if Kim played her cards right, she might be able to interrogate a little something out of her opponent as well.

Kim smirked down at the other girl through a half-bit lip, her face tinting pink quickly as the heat of the moment started to catch up with her. Her grip slipped on Shego's wrists, slackening just enough for the woman to slide her arms free. Rather than go on the offensive, Shego used her newfound freedom to wrap her hands firmly around Kim's tight little ass. She groped and grabbed, squeezing and massaging the perky flesh beneath her gloves. Shego opened her mouth more fully and wrapped her lips around Kim's perfect pink nipples, sucking and twirling her tongue around the sensitive little nubs. It was starting to drive Kim crazy, her breasts receiving too much attention too quickly. The redhead was squirming in Shego's grasp, and it was clear who was in charge again.

Shego urged the other girl over onto her back, rising roughly over on top of Kim as she continued to ravish her breasts from above. The woman's knee came to rest between Kim's bare thighs, the spandex uniform rubbing roughly against the girl's cute, bare little pussy.

"O-oh gosh!" Kim managed to say, before her lips were encompassed by Shego's. They shared a hot, passionate, fiery kiss as the duo seemed to be busier with taking out their frustrations on each other than actually sharing a moment of pleasure. Shego's hands greedily squeezed the girl's ass while her knee roughly pressed against her pussy, their tongues wrestling inside the redhead's hot little mouth as they both seemed to struggle for a full breath between gasps and quivering moans. Shego let out a muffled noise of surprise as she felt the other girl's hands smack her ass, before settling on it to pull her closer while groping it eagerly through her uniform. God damn this uniform, she thought as her body begged for more attention.

Shego sat up fully, leaving the redhead beneath her wanting for more and slightly confused. That confusion abated as she reached down, ripping open her own suit before removing the shreds entirely. She licked her lips as she took her sweet time removing her gloves, smirking as she watched the younger girl's eyes trail down to her much larger, fuller breasts. She was going to remember that face forever, she thought as their lips touched again. Shego and Kim lied there, kissing passionately for a few moments, their naked bodies rubbing together with an intense need. Shego felt the younger girl start to tremble as her knee continued to rub against her bare pussy, and knew what was coming soon. She reached down, her skillful fingers tracing along the inside of Kim’s sensitive thighs mere inches from her heat.

"Are you gonna beg right now, or do I have to wait?" she asked with a tinge of humor, "Because I'm very impatient." Kim bit her lip, their eyes locked on each other, before letting out a soft groan.

"Just- just do it, Shego."

"Hm? Do what?" Shego arched an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out, taunting Kim the way she always had and always would. It drove Kim crazy, but right now there were more pressing matters. Like getting her pussy fingerfucked by the hot secret agent lying on top of her. The redhead sighed, looking up at Shego with puppydog eyes.

"Please, Miss Shego?" The older woman's eyes opened wide, and she had that thought that occurs in every human being’s head now and then: 'Oh shit, I'm into that.' Without wasting a moment, Shego pressed her fingers against Kim's pussy. It was dripping with anticipation, hot girly juices slicking up her fingers as she slid them along the supple, sensitive lips. Kim shivered and closed her eyes, her back arching as if her whole body was just trying to give Shego a better angle to work with. The older woman did indeed have a better angle and, after taking a moment to savor the slick soft flesh of Kim's pussy, slowly pushed her fingers inside the girl.

Kim's voice was angelic as she moaned, like music to Shego's ears. Each cute gasp and every little writhe of pleasure was like fuel for Shego's fire, and she eagerly kept it going. Her fingers took their sweet time getting nice and deep, until she felt Kim's pussy loosen up enough to touch her g-spot. She smirked as she started to really explore the younger girl's insides, mocking her with a heaping of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, Kim deary, you never told me you weren't a virgin! Who's the lucky guy? Or should I ask, who's the lucky girl?" The redhead blushed deeply, her brow furrowing as she bit back another moan.

"Oh shut up, Shego. We're not- ah! We're not gossiping right now!" The telltale lilt in her voice at the end as it pitched higher brought a mischievous smile to Shego's lips. And speaking of lips, she thought as she looked at Kim's adorable little face, she really wanted to kiss Kim's. Shego leaned down to place her lips against the redhead's and they enjoyed each other's tongues again. She just couldn't get enough of Kim's voice, of her muffled moans and the cute way she gasped whenever her fingers focused on her g-spot. Kim's hips were grinding slowly against Shego's hand, and the older girl was enjoying it immensely. She could tell Kim was getting close, as her young, tight pussy kept squeezing down on her fingers with every few thrusts. Shego broke the kiss and brought her face right next to Kim's, breathing hotly into the girl's ears.

"Aw, gonna cum already missy?" Shego whispered, her voice dripping with lust as her fingers pounded away at Kim's g-spot, "You're a total newbie at this, huh~?" Kim couldn't respond, her mouth too busy crying out as an orgasm rocked through her body in waves of thick, intense pleasure. She felt her pussy squeezing and quivering, the supple flesh wrapping around Shego's fingers as she came hard. The hot breaths and cocky confidence were driving her crazy in equal amounts, but it all emptied out right then and there as she covered the other woman's hand in slick girly-cum. Kim felt all the adrenaline and energy leave her body as the heat abated, ebbing away along with that intense orgasmic pleasure until she was left with a soft, pulsing feeling. A want for more.

Shego cackled and looked at her fingers, pulling them apart to watch the slick strands of cum drip away. She brought her hand down to Kim's face and, before the redhead could react, smeared Kim's cum on her own lips. The younger girl made a face like she was trying to take Shego apart with telekinesis, but after a moment obediently opened her mouth and let the older woman slowly insert her fingers. It tasted bitter and strange, but something about it left Kim wanting more. What on earth were these feelings she had for Shego, anyway? Before she could really explore that, the older woman climbed higher up Kim's body and put her knees on either side of her face. All Kim could see was Shego's dripping pussy hovering above her lips, and her face smirking down at her.

"Alright sweetheart, time to-" There was the sound of a radio, and Dr. Drakken's voice called out into the building.

"Shego! Where in the blazes are you? The boy's gotten loose and his- URGH, that little weasel of his is chewing on EVERYTHING! Get your butt back here now before I just- Ouch! Argh, GET BACK HERE NOW SHEGO." The call cut off, presumably as some important wire on the other end got chewed apart by some tiny rodent. Shego took a long, deep breath and let out a sigh so frustrated that it was as if she was trying to let the entire world know about her getting cock-blocked. She looked down at Kim, who was smiling, and couldn't help but smile back. Both of the girls were blushing softly, sharing a beautiful little moment of silence.

"Well, Kimmy," she started, rolling her eyes, "sounds like Dr. Doofus has his hands full. I'll call you, don't call me." She slipped away just as Kim tried to grab her, whether to capture her or for one last squeeze of that thick booty. The girls both hopped to their feet, but by the time Kim was able to recompose herself, the other woman was gone. She looked down at her tattered clothes and walked over to the window, where thankfully nobody was milling around the building. She might just get out of here without being seen after all, and keeping Shego occupied that long let her figure out exactly where Ron was being kept. What do I tell Ron about tonight? she thought.

"Eh, he can learn about the birds and the bees later."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I've never watched this show, but watched some scenes to get a few ideas on how the characters talk to each other. Did I do alright?  
> This is another one of those fics I always wanted to do a follow-up to, but never knew if there was any demand for it. Let me know, I guess?


End file.
